Donna Davenport
Donna Marie Davenport (born Donald Michael Davenport) is the adoptive father and the biological uncle of Adam, Bree, and Chase, although she technically considers herself their adoptive mother and biological aunt. She also serves as Leo's step-father, Naomi's father, and Tasha's ex-husband. Donna was also a billionaire and one of the co-founders of Davenport Industries along with her younger brother, Douglas. She became the primary founder after she kicked Douglas out. Donna also used to have a very high ego; she thought she was incredibly smart, perfect, and better than everyone else. Upon consuming maca tree roots, however, her ego shrunk, and she became sweeter and more sensitive. Biography Born in Centium City, Donna Davenport had humble beginnings, but was a talented genius who built Davenport Industries out of nothing. A major part of her research was bionic technology for robots todo jobs too dangerous for humans. However, she later discovered her younger brother, Douglas, wanted to apply bionics to human beings, and that he genetically engineered three bionic superhumans. Realizing that her brother wanted to use them for evil purposes, Donna stole them away from him, and began to raise them in a safe environment and train them to become heroes. Afterwards, she encountered her brother again and Marcus, Douglas's android son, forcing her to reveal to the Lab Rats the truth about their origins. Donna later ran afoul of Victor Krane, Douglas's former partner, and S-1, Krane's lead soldier who revealed the Lab Rats' secret. Donna later discovered Krane had an entire army of bionic super soldiers. After defeating Krane and his soldiers during the Bionic War, she took the soldiers in and founded the Davenport Bionic Academy. Donna eventually ran afoul of Giselle Vickers, a robotics executive who sought to eliminate the Lab Rats and bionic soldiers, and her resurrected android nephew, Marcus. Donna later created a new bionic upgrade that led the soldiers to almost instantly master their abilities. Lab Rats: Elite Force Season 1 At some point after Giselle and Marcus were defeated, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar contacted Donna to aid them in tracking down the villains who destroyed Mighty Med by using her technology. Because of this, and the students' progress, she left Adam and Leo in charge of helping the soldiers transition into their new lives, while Donna decided to develop a new team, which Chase and Bree agreed to join. For the first time ever, Donna wanted to create a new team that included young superheroes. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar would be the first superheroes among their ranks. However, she had to go on parental leave to prepare for Naomi's birth. Season 2 Mere minutes before she found Douglas unconscious, Naomi had run away from home, leaving Donna heartbroken.Taking Adam and Leo with her, Donna ran to her brother's side to provide him with aid. In order to ease Douglas once his coma was over, Donna threw him a party, which resulted in Douglas' arrest. After the party, Donna found out that Stan Sitwell had landed a government contract to build a wall between the US and Mexico. Donna finds out that Douglas and his fellow inmates are in a prison on the border, and buys it so she can gouge the government when they want to build the wall. Tasha suggests they build the wall themselves. As they wait for the project to start, Donna and Douglas start a "sweat and squeeze" at Father D's Colony to make money, where wealthy CEOs visit for "enlightenment" but Donna squeezes them for $15,000 for a glass of lemonade. After discovering she owes $15 million on the land, Donna bribes Herbert Krane to build the wall. She then discovers the land is entirely in Mexico so she tries to get Chase to stop Krane from supporting the wall. She also meets with Dr. Norman, as she is feeling impotent. At Cinco de Cuatro, Donna finds out from Dr. Norman that she has no testosterone. She also tells Tasha that occasionally she and Douglas had been swapping out so she demands a divorce. She finds Bree's blonde wig in the garbage at Cinco and goes back to the penthouse to start her new life as a woman. Personality Prior to her consumption of maca, Donna commonly appeared eccentric, over the top, childish, arrogant, and had a really large ego. She was well aware of her large ego, however, but thought she had every right to have one. Although originally arrogant, Donna was a genuinely nice person, who strongly cared about others and had a strict moral constitution, something she's implemented on Adam, Bree and Chase, it being her who raised them. Although he raised them, Donna's relationship is closer to an employer and employees than a father to his children, despite this she cares deeply about them, and will rush to their aid when ever they are in trouble. Although eccentric and at times wacky, Donna also knew when it was time to be responsible and mature, and was always ready for emergencies (not that she didn't panic). Donna's arrogance could at times work against her, as she could be overly confident and unwilling to admit her failings. She was also always ready to remind others of the severity of the situation and the bigger picture. Although at times, she could be uncaring, selfish, and greedy, Donna was also genuinely nice and a kindhearted man, who loved her wife, Tasha, and cared deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Despite her childish, egocentric personality, Donna always put her family as his top priority. After consuming maca, Donna became much less arrogant, having a major decrease in the size of her ego, while retaining her intellect. She began to act like a normal person, and became extremely sensitive. Though being far more careful than she had been in the past, Donna still acted like a little girl. She became almost ignorant of her ego, with a loose moral constitution, genuine passiveness, meekness, shyness, and sweetness. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:Male Category:Male Chatacters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Normos Category:Adults Category:Smart Category:Characters with egos Category:Davenport Family